Cold Lovers
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Ezreal is patiently waiting for Winter to start to see the one guy that makes winter so much more interesting. Especially now that he has something that makes it much better to feel cold. Gift fic for Angelic Land. Heavy yaoi.


**A/N) Holy cow. A bunch of research and I still feel like I failed hard with Ezreal. I tried. Happy Birthday Angelic Land. I really hope you like this, or at least admire the attempt that was made. It came down to the wire, and I worked hard for you birthday. I hope I got all the LoL stuff right!**

 **Warning: it's Ezreal from League of Legends in his Frosted Skin, with Jack Frost from Rise of the guardians. A very sexy pairing that there isn't enough fandom for! This is heavy yaoi. (That means they are gonna do it) no plot really. Just sexy times, and a little but of fun with the winter power thing. Please enjoy!**

Ezreal looked out his window. It was winter in Piltover, and he was cooped up inside. The Prodigal Explorer, had no adventures indoors. Not that he minded it. Winter was his favorite time of year. He was patiently awaiting for the first snow, so he could see the one person that made the winter so much better.

It felt like he waited an eternity, and the first sign of snow began to fall. He smiled cheerily, and went to open up his window. He hung his head out, and felt a brisk chill right against his nose. He pulled his head back, as a figure seemed to materialize right in his window.

"Better be carefu,l or Jack Frost might nip at your nose." The white haired boy said.

Ezreal's smile grew wider as he laughed out "Jack!"

Jack Frost smiled back "Hey Ezreal, did you miss me?"

"Of course I have. Sure going on raids and making maps is fun, but I have the most fun when you are around."

"Comes with the job. I'm the guardian of children's fun." Jack said, climbing out of the window and into Ezreals room.

Ezreal quickly wrapped his arms around Jack, and held on to him tightly. Almost like he was afraid Jack would leave. He would, eventually, but Ezreal continued to believe in him all year round so he could see him. He buried himself in the blue hoodie, and felt Jacks chest rumble in laughter.

"It's okay, Ezreal. Winter has just begun, I'll be here for awhile."

Ezreal looked up "Don't stay too long, or the Easter Bunny will be out for blood."

Jack was going to respond, but decided to kiss Ezreal's lips first

Ezreal was immediately caught in a flurry of cold wind and light snow. Jack smelled fresh, like freshly fallen snow, and his mouth was surprisingly warm for being the embodiment of Winter itself. He buried his hands into pure white hair, and tried to meld their bodies together.

Jack hummed in surprise, and dropped his staff to wrap his arms around Ezreal, who squeaked in surprise. Jack pulled back

"I'm sorry. I can't keep you warm."

You don't need to. I bought something that might help. It's called a skin."

Jack was very interested in Ezreal's game like world. "What's a new skin?" He asked, as Ezreal pulled away.

"Different clothes that give us different properties. You might appreciate this one. It's called Frosted."

Before Jack could even ask, Ezreal's whole body began to change. His normal blond hair turned into a whitish silver, his clothes turning black and blue. His hands seemed to have a blueish glow to them, and you could feel the chill coming off his body.

"Wow." Jack said. "You feel cold, and you look amazing."

Ezreal blushed, and walked over to Jack to resume their embrace "You don't feel so cold to me anymore."

Jack suddenly got a mischievous idea. Even being stuck in a seventeen year old body, and the guardian of children, he still felt love and had urges. Ezreal knew, they were technically the same age, in a physical sense. He leaned down to whisper in Ezreals ear "Does this mean...?"

Ezreal nodded vigorously"We could try...and not almost get frostbite this time."

The first time the two boys tried to get intimate, Ezreal wound up with a cold burn, and a hypothermic feeling and Jack felt way too hot, and incredibly guilty. They probably shouldn't have tried, but Ezreal said "Sounds dangerous...I'm in." And then was under a blanket, with a cup if tea, in front of a fire.

Ezreal pulled back, and pushed Jack onto his bed, smiling devilishly "Time to get our hands dirty."

Jack smiled "No turning back now."

It started out innocent enough. Ezreal sat on top of Jack, and their mouths were moving in tandem. Never before could they be so close, for so long, without Ezreal having to put on a blanket, or Jack having to go outside. The window was wide open, blowing on both boys. Jack was so thrilled and aroused, that his powers were causing ice crystal designs to form on the window. He sat up, and pulled his hoodie over his head, leaving him shirtless. He lay back down and Ezreal pulled off his gloves, and took the time to map out Jack's body. He traced every line and curve on Jack's gorgeous being. Jack watched with rapt fascination. Ezreal went past the hem line, and traced the bulge present in Jack's pants.

Jack sucked in a sharp breathe. Those wandering hands felt absolutely wonderful. He placed his hands on Ezreal's thighs, and gripped them while rubbing up and down, savoring the involuntary moan that escaped from Ezreal's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked with a strained voice.

"Getting to know my environment." Ezreal answered, giving a rough stroke against Jack's fully erect, yet constrained erection. Jack moaned rather loud from the glorious feeling of it, and that sent heat straight down the previously blonde haired boys back.

Ezreal couldn't take anymore. He climbed off of Jack, and began to strip off his clothes. His cheeks grew hot, but he put on a confident front as each layer came off. He delighted in watching Jack shimmy out of his pants, and lay there watching him removing clothes. A brisk wind from the open window brushed across his skin, and he smiled at how it didn't bother him. His heart raced in the thrill, the anxiety, of finally being able to get as close as we wanted to be with Jack. He climbed back into the bed, and Jack pulled his body on top of his own. He delighted in the feeling of their naked bodies touching. Jack's body felt like soft snow.

Jack rolled them over in Ezreal's large bed, and climbed on top of him. His cheeks were super pink, and Ezreal raised an eyebrow, questioningly at him

"I...well, I've never done this before." Jack admitted, bashfully.

"Neither have I. This isn't about skill, just feeling. I think."

Jack grabbed his cheek, and kissed him deep and slowly. Their tongues were slow and hesitantly touching. Swirling back and forth between their mouths, and it sent their heads reeling. Soft moans were echoed as hesitant hands suddenly became braver. Touching skin, and sensitive areas.

"Do you have what we need?" Jack asked with a blush.

Ezreal pointed to his night table, and Jack leaned over, and shuffled through it, finding a bottle of lubrication. He poured some on his fingers, and hesitantly brought his hand down to Ezreal's hole.

Ezreal shut his eyes tight in preparation to be penetrated. He was shivering, not from the cold, but in anticipation. He jumped when a hand touched his thigh

"Do you really want this, Ezreal?" The winter spirit asked, with much concern in his voice.

"Yes. Of course!" Ezreal answered, with faux bravery.

Jack slowly pushed a finger inside of Ezreal. He moved it around stretching the boy's insides. It felt warm and velvety, but very tight. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to fit. He tried to push in another finger, but was met with resistance. He looked up at Ezreal, and decided to wait. It might feel really weird, and he probably needed some time.

Very slowly, he was able to add three fingers. Eventually, Ezreal was moaning softly between groans of discomfort.

"Jack, I want you inside of me:" Ezreal moaned out.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, pausing his hand.

Ezreal nodded firmly.

Jack moved and leaned down, kissing the other white haired boy to get him to relax "I'll be gentle. I promise. "

Ezreal looked up into Jack's eyes "I trust you."

After lubing up and getting all positioned, the winter spirit grabbed the explorer's hands, and slowly pushed his cock into the willing hole. The feeling was enough to steal his breath. It was just as warm and velvety feeling as it felt with his fingers. It was also very tight, and he might lose feeling in his hands from how hard Ezreal was grabbing them. He shushed his new lover by kissing his face, and freeing his hands to run his fingers through the silvery colored hair. Eventually, the map maker relaxed, and began to wiggle his hips to encourage Jack, who complied right away.

The first thrust came with an echoed chorus of moans. It was enough to send both of their eyes rolling into the back of their skulls. Jack wanted to feel that again, and began thrusting in and out of the warmth of Ezreal's ass. It was addictive. In and out, every thrust came with more moans from each boy.

Jack wanted to get in hard and deep. It was so amazing. He grabbed Ezreal's thighs, and pushed his legs up to his chest. His thrusts got more sporadic.

Ezreal was getting sweaty. His sweat plastered his hair to his face, and his breathing became labored. Suddenly, a rush of cold wind hit both of them, and Ezreal noticed Jack's winter powers were swirling out of control. He enjoyed the cook breezes blowing in, along with the pleasure running up his spine. His own pleasure, and his grip on the pillow, were turning the bed into ice, but they couldn't be bothered with that.

Jacks thrusts slowed to hard snapping thrusts, trying not to cum, but it was inevitable. Inexperience, and ridiculous amounts of pleasure, were coiling tight in their stomachs.

Ezreal reached down and began stoking his leaking dick. He tried to keep pace with Jack, but the thrusts were coming in varying speeds. He kept stroking until with a loud cry, and his back arching, he came hard, spilling cum all over his hand.

That was so hot to Jack, and with the clenching muscles, he only had a few more thrusts left in him until he completely unraveled. He came hard inside of Ezreal, with a low moan, and his body shuddered from the overwhelming feeling of it all. He collapsed on top of Ezreal, breathing hard, and trembling from after shocks.

Ezreal held him tight, but jerked when something cold touched his nose. He looked up, and noticed it was snowing in his room. He chuckled "Jack, you are making it snow." He whispered to the tired boy.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control it."

Ezreal kissed his head "I don't mind."

They lay there quietly snuggling each other in post coitis bliss.

"Best winter ever?" Jack asked Ezreal.

The newly white haired boy nodded "Definitely. Now you need to keep me company all winter long."

Jack laughed loudly "I'd love too."

"I think I'm going to love when it's cold outside now."

"Definitely. Bun might hate me, but I think winter is going to be a lot longer this year."

Ezreal chuckled "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too!"


End file.
